


Finding Yourself

by CandyFox



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyFox/pseuds/CandyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ritz found herself in Ivalice and came to be in charge of the clan bearing her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the areyougame community on Dreamwidth. Prompt: July 10 - Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Ritz: Rise – How she came to be in charge of the clan bearing her name.

Ritz had arrived in the world of Ivalice at the same time Marche did. She woke up from a hazy dream to find herself lying on wet grass. Ritz sat up in the grass. She saw that she was wearing different clothes than which she had slept in. She had brown shoes and socks that went up to her knees. She also had a pink dress on with a bunch of bags tied across the middle section. There was also an empty scabbard wrapped around her waist. She noticed her hair was still a vibrant red instead of fading to white, which it normally started to after school. Ritz closed her eyes to see if anything would be different when she opened them. She was still wearing the same clothes when she opened her eyes to check.

"That's weird," Ritz said to herself.

She stood up, and looked around. There was a glint of metal in the sun. Ritz walked up to where she saw it in the grass, and gasped when she saw a rapier lying on the ground. She bent down, and picked the object up. She stared at the weapon with wide eyes. The only time she saw a weapon had been in comic books, movies, and video games. Ritz tested the rapier by swinging it around. She smiled at the sound the weapon made in the air. She was so enamored with the weapon that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

Ritz heard the sound of a twig snapping, and spun around. She saw a creature that looked like a goblin from one of her video games. The goblin had been sneaking up behind her, but changed tack and charged at her instead. Ritz got into position to try and defend herself when an arrow suddenly shot down from the sky and pierced the goblin's head. The goblin stopped mid step and collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. She looked off to where she heard the arrow come from and saw a shadowed figure in the trees.

Ritz watched as the figure jumped down from the trees. Now that the person was down on the grass, Ritz got a good look at them. The person looked like a tall, tanned woman, but she had large rabbit-like ears coming from her head. The rabbit-woman had flowing white hair that Ritz was surprised to find she thought it beautiful. She had never thought of her own hair in such terms.

The rabbit-woman was wearing a green sleeveless mid shirt with a high collar, a matching skirt, a pair of high-top shoes, and a quiver full of arrows. She held a longbow in her right hand. Ritz staid in position, still wary after almost being attacked. The rabbit-woman might have saved her at first, but it was always best to stay on guard. She stopped in front of Ritz, who had to look up to meet the rabbit-woman's eyes.

"You should be more careful by yourself," she said.

Ritz scoffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"I would have if I had any clue where I am or how I got here."

The rabbit-woman tilted her head slightly in thought.

"That would be quite a problem. We're currently in the world of Ivalice if that helps any."

Ritz perked up at the familiar name. It was a similar to the name of the town she was from. Ritz told the rabbit-woman this fact. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Well we can certainly continue this conversation elsewhere if you'd like to accompany me to the next town?"

Having no other leads, and knowing no one else, Ritz decided to accompany the rabbit-woman to where she was going. It was best to find out as much about the world she currently resided in. She wondered if she could possibly find out the woman's name too.

\- - -

As they walked the distance to the next town, which was very nearby the woods they had been at, Ritz had indeed learned what the rabbit-woman's name was. She introduced herself as Shara, Ritz introduced herself after that. They had reached a small pub and sat at a table in the very back so they could have as much privacy as possible.

"I'm what is known as a Viera, hence the ears. I'm apart of a clan, which are groups of people who take on Missions for money and other things. My clan has yet to find a leader, and I don't find I much want to lead it myself."

Ritz nodded, and looked down at the drink she ordered sitting on the table. She figured out that she was in a world similar to that of a Final Fantasy game she liked to play back home. She didn't know if she should tell Shara this fact, as she wouldn't even know what the concept of a video game was. Shara didn't seem to be the judgmental type, and Ritz had known enough people like that in her life to recognize one when she saw one. Ritz felt like she could trust Shara. There was something about her that made Ritz want to be her friend. She didn't have enough of those, and the only two she could think of were nowhere to be found so far. She started to wonder how Marche and Mewt were doing.

"This place you came from, do you have any idea how you'd get back?" Shara asked, pulling Ritz out of her thoughts.

Ritz shrugged her shoulders. She took a small sip of her drink before answering Shara's question.

"No and I don't know if I even want to go back home. My hair color hasn't faded to white again, which might be a sign it stays that way. I'd like to find out if that's true. There's nothing, but sadness at home anyway."

Shara didn't say anything for a long time. She studied Ritz's face as if searching for something, making Ritz squirm slightly in her seat. When Shara seemed to find whatever it was she was looking for, she leaned back in her chair.

"Since I have a clan without a leader and you have no interest in finding a way back to your home, would you like to become the leader of my clan?" Shara asked.

Ritz responded with a yes immediately, a smile on her face.

"Does this clan have a name yet?" Ritz could already think of a perfect one.


End file.
